resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Cheshire, England (level)/Transcript
Lights Out at Northern Command An image of VTOLs leaving Nottingham is shown. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' The Nottingham operation was a success. I sent the troops back to Southern Command for a well-earned rest. map showing the VTOL route from Nottingham to Cheshire is shown. I was taking Hale to the intelligence division at Northern Command for debriefing. I radioed Northern Command on our approach. No response. image of Parker, Hale and a squad of soldiers disembarking from a [[VTOL] is shown.] As we landed I could already sense the worst. The whole place was deathly silent. Hale, Parker and the soldiers enter the Northern Command. As they approach the atrium, Hale notices something on the ground; the body of a British soldier. Suddenly, the walls and ceilings begin to shake, dust falling all around. Hale looks up and then shoves Parker aside. *'Nathan Hale:' Look out! Hale shoves Parker to safety, then leaps aside as part of the ceiling collapses. to black. "No Way Out" Northern Command Cheshire, England 13 July 1951 - 03:34 GMT Gameplay Nathan Hale got separated from Rachel Parker and the other soldiers. *'British Soldier 1:' Go! Go! *'British Soldier 2:' Here they come! *'British Soldier 3:' Hold fast, lads! After having disposing the first wave of Chimera. *'Rachel Parker Radio:' Sergeant Hale, the security systems are down. Our Chimeran specimens are vulnerable. You must restore power. The Chimera can't be allowed to take back the Angel! Hale had reached the power room. An Imminent Threat A map of Northern Command, showing the location of the specimen tank is shown. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' I had been trying to radio Hale since the cave-in. I knew how the Chimera had found Northern Command. And more importantly, I knew why. They were after what the convoy had been carrying in Manchester. series of images showing schematics of the specimen tank are shown. It had been carefully sealed in a specimen tank in our research lab. We thought it would be unable to call the Chimera from within the tank. We were badly mistaken. There was no way to warn Hale of the danger he was in. If he opened that tank, the result could be disastrous. What was inside would either kill him. Or control him. to black. "Secrets" Northern Command, 06:12 GMT Hale flipped all 3 switches which allow the powers back on. Gameplay He found the abandoned map room. The Map Room Hale bursts into an abandoned room; he is inside the headquarters of the British Intelligence Division. Files, papers, reports and other intel is scattered everywhere. Hale begins to leaf through the information. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' I knew Hale would eventually find the map room. Everything we had learned about the Chimera in the past two decades was in there. We had maps of the Chimeran invasion spreading through Russia...map of Russia showing Chimeran movement. ...autopsy records of Chimeran creatures... graph showing human death rates....charts of the death tolls across Europe. These were numbers we didn't even disclose to our own soldiers. graph showing the progression of the Chimeran virus. There were files that showed the progression of the Chimeran virus in humans. In over six thousand cases there were no records of any form of human resistance. schematic of the speciman tank is shown. There were also detailed schematics of our specimen tank. And what was in it. We call them Angels. then shows Hale intently reading the files. They're the most powerful of all the Chimera. We believe the Angels control other forms of Chimera via some form of telepathy. stops reading and hears a distant calling (presumably belonging to the Angel), as he then shows a struggling expression and putting his hands on a desk. For all I knew, this one was already controlling Hale. to black. "Angel" Northern Command, 08:03 GMT Hale leaves the desk fill with files. Gameplay Hale finally reach the research lab. *'British Soldier 1:' Keep them back from the tank! *'British Soldier 2:' That thing gets out and all's lost! Category:Resistance: Fall of Man Transcripts